Tonight Is Your Night
by toooldforthis85
Summary: I never wanna take you for granted  When the earth shakes  You're the last one standing  Tonight I'm gonna take advantage  And let it all out  -JMac  A *J Bieber* Fic
1. Never Slows Down

**AN: Can I just say that I hate it when author's start another story when they haven't finished the first...pot, meet kettle. This started out as a one-shot because Justin & Mel are just too damn happy tright now and I needed some angst, but I can't do anything small so it will end up being a short songfic/smutfic...maybe 3 or 4 chapters, and it shouldn't interfere with me updating LYIO :-)**

**Anna + Erin I less than three you for telling me to do this!**

**

* * *

**

"Mmm, Baby, something smells good." He said, sweeping her long brown hair over her left shoulder to give him the access he so desperately desired to the graceful slope of her neck.

His hands found solace on each of her hips as he pressed his body flush against hers. Knowing that it would drive her crazy he placed a single kiss on the spot where her shoulder met her neck and grinned with satisfaction as he felt her shudder deliciously in his arms.

"Babe, you can't do that when I'm standing over a hot stove." She laughed, shrugging out of his embrace with her spatula still in hand.

She was beautiful. Long brown hair that fell in natural waves, huge brown doe eyes that peered at him through thick dark lashes. She was his everything. His solace from the busy world that his talent had created. He saw her when he could, which wasn't very often, but she understood.

"I'm sorry Baby, I just wanted to touch you. It's been too long since I've seen you."

And it had. 43 days to be exact. He watched her as she maneuvered around the kitchen, admiring the curve of her lips as she smiled to herself.

"I know, but I can't concentrate when you touch me." She laughed heartily. Her laugh was one of the many things that he loved about her.

"Yeah, and we both know that you need all of the concentration you can get in the kitchen."

"Hey! That's not nice! Get out of here." She said, swatting at his butt playfully.

"Ok, I'm going!" He said, backing out of the kitchen while holding up his hands in surrender.

She hummed quietly to herself as she continued to prepare their dinner, happy to simply be sharing the same air as her Love. She tried her best to be supportive, but admittedly at times it was difficult. They talked when they could, between concerts and appearances, though the private moments they shared were few and far between. Tonight was a special night though, it would be a night without fans, or management, or even phones. Tonight it was simply about the two of them and the love they shared. Nights like tonight made the time apart bearable.

"Babe" she yelled, noticing that the TV had been turned off in the living room, "dinner will be ready in five minutes."

She put her spatula down, and wiped her hands on the dishtowel that hung from the oven.

"Babe?" She called again, venturing into the living room.

_Sitting at the crib with my feet up  
Phone starts ringing; getting blown up  
Got another show that I booked up  
It never slows down_

He held his hand up to his lips in a signal for her to be quiet as he cradled his phone to his ear, jotting something down on a piece of paper.

Admittedly she was disappointed. It was supposed to be a no phone night; however she could be indulgent for the five minutes until dinner was finished. But pretty soon five minutes turned into forty-five minutes, and indulgence turned into fury. She was tired of being patient. Tired of fighting for his attention day-in and day-out. She hastily put the food away and stalked past him and up the stairs to her bedroom, pausing only to take off her shorts as she crawled into the bed in just her panties and a t-shirt.

He knew he was in trouble. Her usual sweet demeanor had definitely been lacking as she'd strutted past him only a few moments earlier. He had ended his phone call abruptly, knowing that he needed to take care of her. This was going to be fun.

He crept into her room quietly, making his way across the room where she laid her back to him on her side of the bed.

"Baby?" he reached out, running his fingers through her hair. She refused to acknowledge his presence, attempting to lie perfectly still.

"Hey Sugar, I know you're awake." He whispered as he got down on his knees at the edge of her bed, resting his hand on her waist.

It was going to be much harder than he thought. He stood and quickly shimmied out of his jeans, pulling back the covers to crawl in behind her. Wrapping an arm tightly around her waist and drawing her into his body he pressed a delicate kiss behind her ear.

"I'm sorry Baby." He whispered simply, flattening his palm across her stomach.

He thought about making excuses, telling her how important it had been, but he knew that it would be a lie, because nothing was more important than she was tonight.

"Please forgive me?" He asked, curling his body around hers. He reached up to caress her cheek; heartbroken to find the wetness of her tears.

He sat up against the headboard, drawing her up into his arms. She didn't resist him, but she didn't cling to him like she normally did either.


	2. THANKS LAYLAyou coward! lol

I KNEW it was coming...but I've finally been reported. Thank you 'truelayla' for being so cowardly and reporting me anonymously haha

No big, my fics are posted under www(dot)justinbieberfanfiction(dot)com under the same name. You can find it easier under the 'featured stories' tab. If you haven't heard already, the fabulous xchaynes has moved her fics there as well!

I don't know about the fate of 'Tonight is Your Night' but if you follow me on Twitter toooldforthis85 I will keep you updated about both fics :-)

It's been a very fun journey for me here as I've never really written anything before and you guys have encouraged me and made this such a fun project for me. So for that I wanted to say Thank you! I truly hope you will follow me over to the new site and continue to read and review!

-toooldforthis85


End file.
